


conversación

by merche



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merche/pseuds/merche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una obra que escribí en Slasheaven hace mucho tiempo, pero he perdido mi antigua cta de correo y lo publiqué con el nombre de yandros; lo señalo para que nadie piense que lo he plagiado</p>
            </blockquote>





	conversación

Draco, ¿puedes contestarme una pregunta?  
\- Depende de la pregunta, ya sabes...   
\- Es en serio.  
\- Dime.  
\- ¿por qué te has pasado al lado de la luz?  
\- Eso deberías saberlo, Harry.  
\- Dímelo.  
\- Por ti, ya lo sabes, no se porque preguntas.  
\- Pero, ¿sigues pensando igual que antes?, no te enfades, lo que quiero decir es que si tus ideales siguen los de Voldemort o al contrario consideras que la luz tiene razón.  
\- ... Harry, sigo considerando que se debería estudiar las artes oscuras libremente, el prohibir toda poción o hechizo peligroso porque la mayoría de magos mediocres no pueden alcanzar el suficiente poder para hacerlo, me parece mal; todo lo que no entra dentro de la mediocridad, de lo que sólo magos poderosos pueden hacer les asusta; por otro lado, considero que no deberíamos escondernos de los muggles. La magia es magia, ningún ministerio debería restringir su uso de esa manera, estamos en un estado policial.  
\- ¿ De verdad piensas eso?  
\- Tú preguntaste.  
\- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que soy el mejor actor del mundo?  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?  
\- Bueno, debo decirte que estoy de acuerdo con tus ideales.  
\- ¡No juegues con eso¿  
\- No estoy jugando; desde que tenía 8 años estoy del lado de la oscuridad. Mis “queridos” parientes estuvieron a punto de matarme, si no llega a ser que alguien vino a rescatarme; en realidad vino a matarme, pero al ver lo que me habían hecho, me ofreció un trato: mi vida a cambio de resucitar a su señor. Y acepté. A partir de entonces, me criaron para desarrollarme como mago y para mi misión y te puedo asegurar que es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Por eso, te pregunto, ¿volverías a donde perteneces?  
\- Draco sólo sonrió y dijo: Contigo iría al infierno, Harry.


End file.
